


Curiosity... Fed? The Cat

by changbinloml



Series: Skz in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Magic, Rivalry, Soonie features, Soonie is a tubby kitty, Why are tags so difficult, Witch Han Jisung | Han, Witch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards, i love them, minho is bad at potions, soonie is only here for food, the fluff is closer to the end, we love soonie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinloml/pseuds/changbinloml
Summary: 'Minho was a certified cat dad, and he always,alwaysfed his cats a carefully measured, vet-approved amount of their favourite brand. With his precise preparation of each meal, he couldn’t fathom how Soonie had gained so much weight in such little time'In which Minho follows Soonie to see where he's getting so much extra food- he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly was not a boyfriend.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Skz in Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784053
Comments: 12
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

Han Jisung was, in short, the bane of Lee Minho’s existence.

In long, Minho hated potions. He hated the foul stench that permeated the air no matter what they were making, he hated how the heat made him break into an uncomfortable sweat, he hated the tedious hours put into brewing barely usable concoctions.

But, most importantly, Minho _hated_ working with his partner.

In the short time that Minho had been seated with Jisung, he had learned a number of things about the boy; he was rude, obnoxious, and quite possibly the cockiest person Minho had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

However, Minho didn't _really_ have room to talk. Deep down, he knew he was just as bad as Jisung was. Of course, he didn't usually _start_ the arguments, but that wasn't to say he didn't ever continue them. Minho seemed to have a knack for pissing people off, and Han Jisung just happened to be _very_ easy to wind up.

It didn't help that Minho was, in truth, terrible at potions. He had never been particularly good at cooking, often too impatient for even the simple tasks such as dicing things properly or paying attention to the correct temperatures- that lack of skill had obviously transferred over to his potion making, which was, admittedly, a recipe for disaster. No pun intented.

And finally, as if that wasn't already enough reason for Minho to hate potions, he quite honestly could not be bothered to try. His true passion lay in care of magical creatures; Minho didn't understand how he was expected to apply his full attention span to potions when he knew in a few hours time he would finally get a therapeutic session of simply spending time with what he loved most- animals.

Minho held a certain affinity for animals that he didn't hold for humans. Animals, to Minho, were far less mentally draining- he didn't have to hold a conversation, or shake any hands. When he was with animals, he didn't have to _pretend_ he was having a good time, because he simply was.

Don't get him wrong, it’s not like Minho _hated_ his peers around the castle, but let's just say he didn't exactly have the best track record for getting along with them. Minho tended to be blunt, which often times came off as rude and was definitely not appreciated by the majority of the Hogwarts population. As well as this, Minho had a very pretty face, which meant he wasn't exactly foreign to love confessions.

Minho was flattered, but he was also very, _very_ gay. This led to a large number of rejections on his part, which in turn gave him the ever cliche reputation of the schools very own ‘Ice Prince’. Of course, to anyone truly friends with Minho, they knew he had the biggest heart and always showed how much he cared in ways unique to only him, but most people didn't bother getting close enough to him to find that out.

Included in ‘most people’, was none other than Han Jisung, which brings me back to the original point- Han Jisung and Lee Minho just did not get along.

“Eugh! Lee, what in Merlin’s name are you doing!” Jisung spat, using the sleeve of his robe to wipe an ominously dark liquid off his face.

“It says that you need to cut it to get the juice out- how was I supposed to know it would do that?” Minho tried to defend, irritation bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

“Yes, you need to cut the _bean_ Lee, not the eye! Man, I knew you were stupid but I thought you were at least capable of reading!”

“Oh I can read all right, but I dont know how you expect me to decipher words underneath all those dumb doodles you do in your stupid book! Maybe if _you_ had payed more attention-”

In truth, both of them needed to pay more attention. During their heated yelling match, both of them failed to take notice of how some of the juice from the eye had made its way into their cauldron. They also failed to notice the way the liquid started frothing up rapidly, or how their cauldron began to rattle- or rather, _vibrate_ , at a very alarming frequency.

Yes, despite all of these signs, it took the entire cauldron _exploding_ for the two boys to realise they should have paid closer attention to the task at hand. The shell-shocked expression on the two boys’ faces would have been comical in any other situation, but laughter was the last thing on their minds as they were quickly informed of their punishment.

“Lee Minho! Han Jisung! Detention together tonight and I will absolutely _not_ hear any excuses!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lmao well this is my first fic where nobody gets murdered!!! i love that for me !!!! character development!!!! i hope the next chapter is a little more exciting for you, i know this is short but i made the executive decision to make this chaptered about two minutes ago so i would have motivation to finish faster :)) i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> oh, and the next chapters will definitely be longer :D


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how was detention?”

Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho’s best friend and officially the second biggest pain in his ass. He stopped snickering when Minho sent him a sharp glare, knowing all too well his roommate was not afraid to do something that would make Hyunjin regret laughing.

Minho shuddered as he recalled the long hour he spent with only Jisung and their potions professor for company. He didn't know how Jisung managed to get bubblegum stuck in his hair without being detected by either the professor or Minho himself, but he did, and Minho knew the feeling of still warm gum meeting his fingers as he raked his hair back was one that would haunt him for a while.

“I swear, if I have to even _think_ about Han one more time I am going to hex myself into the goddamn sun.” Minho huffed, pouting in a way that he thought was threatening. (It wasn't, but Minho didn't need to know that).

Fortunately, Minho was saved from brooding over the hellish detention any longer when he suddenly found himself with an armful of fluff. He wheezed out an ‘oof!’ as what he soon realised was his precious cat, Soonie, launched himself at Minho’s chest and made himself at home.

The Ravenclaw smiled fondly as he scratched behind Soonie’s ear, giggling melodically as the cat purred and rather forcefully rubbed his little head against his hand. However, Minho seemed to realise something as he felt the weight settle into him.

“Merlin, Soonie, you're getting tubby aren't you! Where are you getting all this chub from huh?”

“Soonie’s too clever, I bet he’s found his way to the kitchens and charmed everyone in there. If that cat were a human he’d be a Slytherin, I swear, he’s too cunning,” Hyunjin piped up from across the room.

Instead of formulating a response, Minho just frowned, staring back at his cat. Minho was a certified cat dad, and he always, _always_ fed his cats a carefully measured, vet-approved amount of their favourite brand. With his precise preparation of each meal, he couldn’t fathom how Soonie had gained so much weight in such little time. Maybe there was some truth to Hyunjin’s statement, however Minho was 99% sure that Soonie was in no way capable of reaching up three feet with his little paws to tickle the unsuspecting pear that enabled entrance to the kitchens.

Minho gasped as another thought entered his mind- what if Soonie was expecting? However, he very shortly chased that thought away as he remembered his male cat did not possess the required reproductive organs to be with child- or rather, with kitten (Minho sometimes wondered how he ever tricked the sorting hat into believing that Ravenclaw was the house for him). Besides, Minho would never forgive Soonie if he got a boyfriend before Minho himself did, that would be _embarrassing_.

After all his careful pondering, Minho remained truly stumped as to why his cat was all of a sudden plumper than the turkey Hogwarts served without fail every year at the opening feast. As his mind drew to yet another blank, he decided he had to do the dutiful thing as certified cat-dad; follow Soonie in his nightly adventures to see exactly where he was sourcing all these extra, _unapproved_ snacks.

And what better time than the present, right?

Fortunately, Soonie didn’t spend too much time making himself comfy on Minho’s bed before he was leaping onto the creaky floorboards, disappearing around the door almost too quick for Minho to throw the covers off and follow along.

All regard for staying out of the prefects sight went out of the window as Minho rather ungracefully stumbled after his pet, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders billowing obnoxiously and not doing _anything_ to disguise his presence in the hallways. Minho wondered how Soonie could still be so speedy after consuming all those alleged extra pastries and what-nots that should have surely made him a little less light on his feet.

As if by some miracle, Minho made it all the way to Soonie's goal destination without being discovered by any authoritarian figures that could potentially make a dent in his house points or personal record. He was actually rather proud of himself as he recalled his journey, he should have almost _definitely_ gotten caught with the amount of noise he made.

However, now was not the time to be thinking about mudane things such as that. Minho was about the find the culprit behind his cats sudden weight gain, the one who had been ruining Minho's meal plan that he had so carefully created out of the love of his heart! He stepped forwards, peering through the crack in the door to the astronomy tower Soonie had just slipped through, scanning the room in search of anyone, anything-

Minho had to quite forcibly slap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping as he finally noticed the figure perched dangerously close to the edge of the balcony. The boy was sat with his legs dangling through two of the railings, swinging them without a care in the world about the huge distance between him and the ground. He was practically drowning in the oversized sweater he was wearing, the woolen material making him appear impossibly tiny; Minho almost had to stop himself from cooing.

I say _almost_ because there was only one thing preventing Minho's heart from softening in the way it would have done had the figure been anyone else- none other than _Han Jisung_ was sitting in the very spot previously described, and what was he doing? He was _feeding Minho's cat_.

"Oh- Hey baby! I saved you some scraps in case you came up here today, I hope you like beef!" 

Okay, so, _maybe_ Minho was going to have to try a little harder to stop himself from cooing at the scene before him. He couldn't help it- if there was one way to Minho's heart, it was definitely through his cats, and Han Jisung was doing a _very_ good job at making Soonie happy right now. Minho almost forgot that the extra feeding was exactly what he _didn't_ want- again, emphasis on the almost.

Minho was just gearing up to storm in there, mentally preparing himself to scoop up his cat and cuss Jisung out when the boy started talking. The softness of his voice took Minho by surprise, which was all it took for his resolve to die. Minho was used to harsh comebacks, words _spat_ from Jisung's mouth rather than spoken, so hearing him sound so small, so _vulnerable_ \- Minho couldn't help but come to a standstill.

"You know, I'm really glad you come to visit me. I feel like I can talk to you normally- which is weird, you're a cat," Jisung chuckled, although a little humourlessly. He sullenly looked down and his hands folded in his lap. "I don't know- I guess, in first year, I thought I had to be tough and confident for people to like me, but now, I can't figure out how to how to, like- turn that personality off? It's nice to talk to someone and not be the version of myself that everyone knows."

He sighed heavily, raising his head to stare at the stars once again. The sliver of moonlight that managed to force its way through the stained glass window illuminated the side of Jisung's face, causing him to appear angelic in a way that made Minho's breath hitch. No matter how much he fought with the Gryffindor, in the moment he had to admit, he was ethereal.

Throughout Jisung's speech, Minho began to realise a few things. The first was that maybe Jisung _wasn't_ all harsh insults and cocky teasing, there was a lot more to him than Minho, or anyone else in the castle apparently, knew. The second realisation was something that Minho would probably need some time to come to terms with- he wanted to know _this_ Jisung, the soft-spoken Jisung that liked to feed stray cats he found and watch the stars while nobody else was around. 

Maybe following Soonie again wouldn't hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise for actual minsung next chapter!! ive already started writing it and im hoping to have it up within a few days ! i also have a crippling fear of disappointing people so i am hoping that will give me the motivation i need to finish :) i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> i also want to say i think the paragraphs about soonie are just about my favourite ive ever written i love certified cat dad minho
> 
> EDIT: [HELLO MY FRIEND DID SOME ART FOR THIS AND ITS SO CUTE PLEASE CLICK HERE TO GIVE SOME LOVE](https://twitter.com/enemy_baby/status/1271789061108199429?s=21)


	3. Chapter 3

Minho was beginning to feel... Well, a lot of things.

First and foremost, he was beginning to feel _terrible_. In the beginning, Minho had indulged himself a little- he told himself he was just making sure Soonie was okay, maybe if he saw what snacks he was recieving, then he could adapt the diet plan to make sure his kitty didn't get any more unhealthy.

However, Minho wasn't lying to anyone other than himself, so he knew that excuse was bullshit. After he admitted that, he just kept coming back, not even bothering to try and stop himself- he would get comfy outside the astronomy tower, sometimes watching Jisung play with Soonie, sometimes leaning back and listening to Jisung sing sweet tunes to himself. Jisung had the most beautiful voice- Minho had already thought him as angelic before, so hearing him sing had completely convinced the Ravenclaw that Jisung came from a special part of heaven. 

However, most nights were not spent doing either of these things; Jisung treated the stars as if they were his own personal diary, and Minho just happened to be there to hear a lot of the secrets Jisung would disclose to the vast expanse above him.

 _That_ is why Minho felt terrible.

Listening to Jisung spill his hearts contents had also led to Minho feeling a lot of other things. He felt a certain amount of sadness towards the boy, about how he knew he was terrible at potions but he _really_ needed it to be an auror (Minho vowed to try a lot harder in said subject from that day on), or how his parents were heavily pressuring him to get a much more peaceful, less risk-your-life office job. You know, the standard stuff.

Minho also felt a newfound sense of calm. Living in the same place he attended school meant that it was extremely difficult to escape the constant reminder of exams that loomed ominously over his head, the persistent stress of multiple homework essays that haunted his every thought. School responsibilities didn't even leave him alone while he _slept_ ; Minho had had way too many dreams-turned-nightmares after yet another charm or muggle item he needed to study infiltrated his peaceful slumber. Minho began to find that the only break he ever got was when he was listening to Jisung's voice- he was so soft spoken, it was just so _easy_ to get lost in his voice and drown out the rest of the world.

And of course, if not most importantly- Minho was beginning to feel _feelings_. Feelings such as butterflies in his stomach, threatening to burst through his lips in the form of breathless laughter, feelings such as his chest constricting so tight he sometimes struggled to breathe, feelings like the overwhelming need to smile whenever he was even _around_ Jisung- well, I'm sure you get the point.

Minho was beginning to realise he had a crush on Han Jisung, his rival, the boy who barely knew he existed outside of potions class.

_____________________________________

Minho was _not_ having a good day.

In fact, that's an understatement. Minho was having an absolutely _terrible_ day. He hadn't felt like this since the time Dori destroyed his favourite jumper- he couldn't bring himself to ever be mad at his cats, so he spent the whole whole day seething from pent up frustration. In the end, he had let loose his anger on his poor, unsuspecting roommates- needless to say, Minho had to give out a lot more apologies the following day than he would have liked to admit.

However, Minho didn't really want to think about that right now, because today was _worse_.

It had all started when he woke up. As much as Minho enjoyed his nightly trips to the astronomy tower, they were taking an understandable toll on his body. Minho was a man of routine- just as he planned out his cats mealtimes, he planned his sleep routine, his skin routine; anything you think of that could _possibly_ be made into a routine, Minho had one for it. Sneaking around the school at ungodly hours of the night was rather severely disrupting his sleep pattern, and Minho wondered how Jisung found the energy to go more or less every night.

So, when Minho was shaken awake by Hyunjin a whole _half hour_ after his alarm, he was not pleased. This would throw off his whole morning- he was going to have to sacrifice either his shower or breakfast, neither of which sounded particularly inviting to him. Eventually, he decided food could wait. Looking presentable was very important to Minho; he absolutely could _not_ risk oily skin, as that would inevitably lead to a pimple. Minho shuddered to think about it.

Unfortunately, Minho then faced another problem. He had run out of shampoo. Initially, he hadn't worried too much, aware that he kept a spare bottle for situations exactly like this one- that was, until, he actually tried to get some out and found that the _second_ bottle was empty too.

Minho was going to curse Hyunjin so hard that his _grandchildren_ would be forced to bare the effects.

And so, with slightly greasy hair and an empty stomach, Minho headed off to first period. Charms was usually a strong subject for Minho- he was faster than a lot of his fellow students to perform the steps correctly and he hardly ever failed to complete the given tasks within lesson time.

But of course, today was not going to reward him any mercy.

It was supposed to be a simple charm- all he had to do was wave his wand in the right way and say 'incendio!' then a little (or big, depending on your capabilities) flame would shoot into the designated area that would prevent the flame from causing damage to anyone or anything. 

The key phrase in that sentence is ' _supposed to be'._ Unfortunately for Minho, he managed to mirror the wand movement he was supposed to do instead of copying it. If it weren't for the 'repario' spell, Minho would have needed to purchase new robes. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks as to what happened on your own.

Despite all of the previously listed inconveniences, none of them were the main reason why Minho was having a truly horrible day. No, none of it even compared to what happened in 3rd period. I'm sure you're able guess what lesson that is- Minho's worst nightmare, potions.

Regardless of potions being his worst subject by far, as Minho walked into his classroom, he did so with hope. Potions, as already mentioned, was followed by care of magical creatures, so Minho was expecting to get this lesson over with as soon as possible then be well on his way to 4th period, a sliver of sunlight in his so far miserable day.

Maybe that hope jinxed his already bad luck.

Potions had gone okay, at first. Minho payed close attention to what they were supposed to be doing, blissfully ignoring any snide comments whispered from Jisung to his right. Minho was getting better at not biting and causing a scene, but he had to admit his patience today was wearing thin.

It wasn't until they got to the actual practical part of the lesson where things started to go wrong. Minho was tired- like really, _really_ tired, and he was hungry _and_ in a bad mood, and when you're using equipment such as knives and hot cauldrons? Well, being tired, hungry and miserable is just about the _worst_ condition you could possibly be in. 

Minho made mistake after mistake. He honestly had been trying to do a good job in potions ever since he realised he had to help Jisung pass (not that he helped much, he still wasn't brilliant at potions) but today was clearly not Minho's day. In his sleep deprived state he had managed to crush half the ingredients instead of cut them, put in the wrong amount of just about everything, _and_ stirred the mixture the wrong way. He was frustrated at himself, frustrated at the swampy green potion in front of him that was supposed to be a soft pink at this stage, and most of all he was frustrated at Jisung who was yelling at him for what must have been the seventh time now.

And what usually happens when Minho is frustrated? Well, he tends to lash out.

"All right, Han! I get it! I'm shit at potions! It's not like you're any good at it either though so could you please fuck _off_!"

That was a low blow. It wasn't a particularly good comeback, Minho was far too sleepy and agitated for his brain to conjure up something witty, but he _knew_ that it was something Jisung was sensitive about. After hearing the Gryffindor complain about how _hard_ he was trying, countless times, Minho was fully aware he should have kept his mouth firmly shut.

Nothing could have been worse than the way Jisung reacted.

Minho honestly thought anything would have been better- he would have preferred if Jisung had screamed, shouted or even _punched_ him over what Jisung actually did. 

The boy froze, stared at Minho for a few seconds, then with a barely audible "I know," he began to cry.

Minho had absolutely _no idea_ what to do. The Ravenclaw was clever, undoubtedly- he was a whiz at everything from transfiguration to ancient runes (with exception of potions, quite obviously), however he was sure that all of his smarts must have gone towards academics because as he looked back at Jisung, eyes blown wide and jaw hanging open in a rather unattractive way (or at least by Minho's standards- he was unfairly beautiful to anyone else), he began to notice that he was acutely emotionally constipated.

A voice in the back of his head was screeching at him to apologise, to comfort Jisung, to do _anything_ but keep standing there, but Minho genuinely didn't know what to say to make it better. 

"Lee Minho! What do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm- I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

A loud, exasperated sigh cut off Minho's distressed effort to defend himself. He was actually thankful, as he had begun to feel a lump forming in his own throat and had he kept talking his voice might have broken in the most embarrassing way. The professor pinched the brige of her nose before speaking, quite clearly reaching her wits end with the two distraught boys.

"I thought that making you two work together would force you to get through this childish fued you seem to have but evidently I've made it worse. Go, get out, I don't want you two making a mess in my classroom anymore. You may come back to lessons when you've sorted yourselves out. 10 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Jisung attempted to protest, arguing that they had to finish their potion to be graded, but their professor's words were final.

"Nope, I want you out. That potion is hardly salvageable anyway, you can make it up another day."

The both of them hung their heads in shame as they left in a tense silence, shuffling their feet and looking anywhere but eachother. Once they were out of the classroom, Minho braved looking up at Jisung, an apology already forming on his lips, but the withering glare Jisung sent him was enough to stun him to silence.

The Gryffindor wasn't particularly threatening- he had tear tracks drying on his puffy cheeks, still appeared much too cute to be intimidating, but Minho felt his heart shatter under the harsh scowl directed his way. Jisung must hate him now, and Minho didn't know how to deal with that. 

Jisung made short time of fleeing the scene, probably heading back to his dorm to sort himself out in peace. Minho thought he should probably do the same- some sleep would definitely do him more good than anything else- not even care of magical creatures could lift his mood now. He knew he wouldn't be able to have a good time with the knowledge he had made Jisung _cry_ \- no, all Minho wanted was his cats and maybe even a hug.

He was determined to fix it, though, only after he had gotten some well needed rest. He was already formulating a plan, and he knew exactly when he was going to do it- tonight.

He could only hope Jisung was going to be there to hear him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAaaaAAAAH okay i know u probably expected more than just minho realising his feelings when i said there would be minsung this chapter but this time when i say minsung next chapter i mean it !!!!! it only goes uphill from here !! and i hope to finish it vvv soon i am going to pull probably an all nighter to do as much as i can bc i am so into writing yayyy
> 
> i cant believe this took me less than 48 hours as well the whole posting it so i cant get away with not writing anymore bc i dont want to disappoint people actually works !!! wild
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed!! also if you didnt see last chapter, my friend did some art and its super super cute so please [check it out here!!](https://twitter.com/enemy_baby/status/1271789061108199429?s=21)


	4. Chapter 4

Minho's plan had, at first, gone off without a hitch.

Everybody has a key to their heart; the one thing that can be used to get their attention, or even be used _against_ them- the thing that will always cause them to soften up, the thing they love most in the world.

For Minho, the key to his heart was his cats. He would do _anything_ for them.

For Jisung- well, his was cheesecake.

The first time Jisung expressed his love for cheesecake, Minho had had to physically refrain himself from laughing out loud. Jisung talked about cheesecake as if it was the reason the world spins, like it had hung the stars in the sky itself. To be fair, Minho could completely agree that cheesecake was _delicious_ \- just, maybe with a little less enthusiasm.

Minho planned to use Jisung's love for cheesecake fully to his advantage. 

The first part of Minho's plan was to take a detour to the kitchens. He aquired the cheesecake with ease, which was honestly a surprise- he had expected any potential kitchen staff to send him straight back to bed without a slice, but they must have to handle a great deal more hungry students than he initially thought, because they gave him the snack without question and allowed him to wander off again.

Minho made it all the way to the astronomy tower in record time. If anyone _had_ seen him, they probably found him far too ridiculous to reprimand- all decked out in his smiley cat pyjama bottoms, pink fluffly blanket and oversized shirt that read ' _I'm a purrrfectly sane cat lady'_ , not to mention the large, slightly worrying chunk of cheesecake- he was cetainly a sight to see. 

Once he arrived at his destination, much like the first night, he poked his head around the crack in the door. What he saw made his heart both melt and tense up at the same time- Jisung was cuddling Soonie close to his chest, pressing little kisses to the top of his head in between sentences. Minho may or may not have wished that _he_ was in that position instead of Soonie.

Minho was nervous. It was a foreign feeling; he couldn't really ever recall dealing with emotions like this before, and if he had, he certainly hadn't acted upon them. Growing up, any romantic attraction he had felt was completely thwarted by his own fear of making his preference towards boys clear to his family, and once he entered Hogwarts he had been much too occupied by his studies to even _think_ about dating. Well, until now, of course.

Jisung was very different to anyone Minho had met before. The Ravenclaw had always stuck to the mindset that if someone was worth being friends with, he wouldn't have to be nervous around them, they would like him for who he was. In Jisung's case, Minho was _desperate_ to finally make a good impression on him, so he was, understandably, fretting quite a bit over whether his apology would be accepted or not.

Minho allowed himself to smile a little as he thought about how much his mindset had changed in the past few weeks. The first time he came up here, he had been ready to barge in and, rather rudely, sieze back his cat. This time, however, he was ready to barge in and not-so-rudely apologise, maybe even profess his love while he was at it (well, more profess his _very-much-like,_ but you catch my drift).

Unfortunately, things started to go a little _too_ according to Minho's first visit. Jisung was talking to Soonie, and what he said made Minho freeze in his tracks rather abruptly, heart thundering.

"I really don't know what to do... I- He _hates_ me and I just keep making it worse. There's no _way_ he likes me back but I can't even complain 'cause it's all _my fault!"_

Oh. 

He already likes someone.

Minho felt pathetic as unwarranted tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes- crying over a boy who barely acknowledged his existence? That was _not_ Minho's style. How was he supposed to go in there now after hearing that?

"Today I obviously pushed him too far and he told me to fuck off and you know what I did? I cried. Like a _dumbass!_ Merlin, he's probably laughing at me right now."

_Oh._

Jisung does already like someone- but that someone is _him?_

Minho stood in the doorway to the astronomy tower utterly dumbfounded. _Oh,_ his brain very helpfully supplied again. He didn't know what to do- he could go back to his dorm and try to apologise another time, but then what was he going to do with the huge hunk of cheesecake that still sat on the plate he held- although, if he went in there _now,_ he would basically be admitting that he had heard everything Jisung just said, which would no doubt risk Jisung running off.

Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately (Minho was _really_ struggling to make up his mind), he was saved from any more decision making when a voice spoke up from behind him, shattering the quiet atmosphere like glass and causing him to jolt violently. Minho could suddenly feel the blood roaring in his ears, his heart beating against his rib cage.

"Lee Minho, what do you think you're doing up here at this time of night?"

 _Shit._ There's no way Jisung didn't hear that.

Minho's potions professer was _really_ good at catching him at the worst of times. 

"Uhh," Minho oh-so-intelligently responded, "I was looking for my cat?"

The statement came out as more of a question, which did not help his case in the slightest.

The professor raised a thin eyebrow at the plate of cheesecake he was clutching. His knuckles had, quite noticeably, turned white from his grip.

"And were you going to give this to your cat?"

"Yes," Minho replied far too quickly, then with the confidence of 100 frat boys who had all consumed one beer too many, he added, "He likes cake."

Minho was, evidently, a horrible liar. He had never really felt the need to lie, always bluntly saying what was on his mind instead, or on the occasion it was something he _didn't_ want to share, he would simply withhold the information. This was all very new territory for him, and he was not doing a brilliant job.

"Hm." 

The professor let the hum drag on for much longer than was necessary. Minho felt like a petulant child being scolded by his strict mother. In a way, it wasn't too far from the truth- Minho knew he was in for it.

The Ravenclaw waited with bated breath as he held the professors gaze, trying his best to put on a facade of innocence. She was not buying it. With one last squint at the boy, she pursed her lips and moved past him, rather unceremoniously shoving open the door.

Minho thought he could relate to the sad sound the door made. The creak that followed sounded like that of a pitiful, injured animal, or maybe even a balloon deflating. That was _exactly_ how he felt when he found himself making eye contact with a rather alarmed looking Jisung. 

"Oh look. Found my cat!" Minho announced with an impressive amount of false enthusiasm.

As if he understood that this was _not_ a situation anyone would want to be a part of, Soonie lept out of Jisung's arms and skittered towards the staircase, disappearing into the shadows. They all watched in an awkward silence, and Minho could almost feel his soul withering out of mortification. 

"It's always you two that have to make my life more difficult, isn't it," the professor sighed, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere that had settled between them. Both Minho and Jisung had the sense to look down sheepishly, purposefully avoiding eachothers eyes. They both knew they were going to have to talk, but until they got a chance to do so they would both remain in ignorance.

At the lack of response, their teacher continued.

"You will serve detention with me tomorrow after dinner, and you will clean every cauldron you have ruined since being paired together. 10 points from both of your houses. You know, when I said 'sort it out', that was not permission to do so by breaking _more_ rules."

"Yes, Miss," both boys chorused, neither of them feeling particularly in the mood to argue. They would just have to get it over and done with.

"Now, back to bed. If someone else catches you then that's not my problem, It'd do you some good to at least _try_ and stay hidden."

She watched the both of them like a hawk as they trailed miserably out of the room, heads hung in humiliation. Minho struggled to find something, _anything_ to say that would make the painful silence a little less painful. 

Eventually, after a few more excruciatingly long seconds, Minho cleared his throat.

"Um, Jisung," 

Surprise was written all over Jisung's face as he slowly turned back to face Minho. The Ravenclaw mentally kicked himself as he realised he had never called him 'Jisung' to his face before, and it was probably strange for him to hear.

"This was for you," he continued, barely a whisper as he held out the plate. _Gosh_ , Minho didn't usually get flustered easily but he could feel his cheeks burning as Jisung squinted at him. 

After what felt like an embarrassingly long moment, Jisung accepted the plate with a small and confused "thank you" that mirrored Minho's own tone of voice. He nodded at Jisung with what he hoped was a smile, but probably ended up looking like he was in immense pain. 

As he fled back to his dorm, he didn't see Jisung looking at the cheesecake like it was the worlds greatest mystery that he was to solve. 

"How did he even know I like cheesecake?" The Gryffindor wondered aloud as he began to make his own way back to the tower.

______________________________________

The detention that came the following night was not one Minho would wish on even his worst enemy. The atmosphere that settled was awkward, the only sounds being that of exhausted scrubbing and the subtle scratch of their professors quill against their most recent homework essays.

Don't get me wrong, detention was usually silent, however it was never uncomfortable like this. It usually always went the same- the both of them would be forced to write lines, Jisung would somehow manage to pull a prank that defied numerous laws of physics, they would leave and then try their best to forget about the whole ordeal.

Minho almost wished Jisung would prank him again, just for the sense of normalcy that would accompany it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a hiss from his right. They had chosen to sit in their usual seats, which were relatively far from the front. Despite this, Jisung was still cautiously glancing towards their professor every three seconds for fear of getting caught talking.

"Psst, L- um, Minho, were you really there for me?"

Minho stopped scrubbing for a second, meeting Jisung's hesitant stare. His nod was small, but enough for Jisung to notice it. His brows furrowed briefly before he continued his questioning.

"Um, did you happen to... hear anything?"

Minho simply nodded again, but he rushed to speak when he saw Jisung's fearful expression.

"No, no, it's okay, you don't have to worry, I-" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he considered what to say. "Could we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Will you be there tonight?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"I hope thats not talking I hear, boys." The professor interrupted. Their conversation had been steadily increasing in volume, and they could only hope she didn't hear the words uttered between them.

Before they could both focus back on the task at hand, Jisung caught Minho's eye, nodding at him and answering the question Minho asked before the interruption.

The rest of detention felt a little less awkward. If Minho smiled a little when he tried to leave but found his laces tied together, then nobody needed to know.

_____________________________________

Minho decided that he might as well attempt to fulfill the plan he had made for the previous night. Getting his hands on the cheesecake was, once again, far too easy (not that he was complaining), though the rest of the journey did take him a little longer than usual as he finally had the sense to make himself a little more obscure- over the weeks he had become increasingly more sloppy at hiding the fact that he was out and about after curfew, but being caught finally knocked some sense into him. He stayed close to the walls, sticking to the shadows that would hopefully mask his presence should anyone pass by.

Fortunately, he didn't come across any figures of authority- there had been a very close call where a cat had darted past him and he let out a very manly (or so he liked to think) shriek of surprise, but other than that he remained unseen.

Upon arriving, he decided to take a moment before making Jisung aware he had appeared. The Gryffindor was already there, of course, leaning back on his hands and swinging his legs in a childlike fashion. Soonie was dutifully curled up next to him, and Minho could guess that she was dozing on a full stomach of stolen beef.

Minho never failed to notice how ethereal Jisung looked on nights like this, where the sky was clear of clouds and the moon shone bright, basking everything it touched in a blanket of tranquility. Jisung was no different; the gentle glow highlighted the bridge of his nose, illuminated his eyelashes so they stood out against his delicate features. 

From the angle Minho was positioned at, slightly further down from where Jisung was perched, the light was placed perfectly behind the boy. It looked like Jisung had a silver halo shining around his head, making him look all the more celestial.

Although, Minho thought, he didn't really _need_ the light to look celestial. 

"Hey. Peace offering," Minho greeted, breaking the serenity of the scene. Jisung let out a squeak, startling Soonie as he twisted to look at the Ravenclaw. His eyes brightened significantly as he caught sight of the treat in Minho's hands.

"Wow, cheesecake two nights in a row- I think this is the best week of my life," Jisung said after an overly dramatic gasp. Minho giggled at him- Jisung's love for cheesecake was very endearing.

Minho plopped down cross legged next to the boy, making sure he kept at least a foot away from the ledge. He didn't think he would ever understand how Jisung so fearlessly swung his legs over the edge, the sheer height was _terrifying_.

The silence, for once, was comfortable. This was the first time Minho had actually gone inside the tower, and he could definitely see why Jisung chose this as the place he liked best to take his nightly escapades. The stars were comforting, and the gentle breeze caressed their faces and ruffled their hair in a pleasant, oddly soothing manner.

Minho used the silence to plan what he was to say next- he had gone up the tower without considering it, thinking that an apology would feel more sincere if it was coming straight from the heart, rather than a piece of paper. Now he was actually there he was beginning to regret that decision.

"Um- Yesterday, I actually came up to apologise to you. I really didn't mean to upset you, so, yeah. I'm sorry."

Minho felt himself cringe at his own words. _Very eloquent_ , he mentally hissed at himself. 

It didn't matter, though, because Jisung looked at him with a soft smile (or as much of a smile as he could achieve with his cheeks stuffed with cheesecake). Minho smiled back, not quite knowing what to do next.

"How did you even know I like cheesecake? Wait, actually, how did you even know I'd _be_ here?" Jisung questioned. He shovelled more of the sweet treat into his mouth after he finished speaking, protesting slightly when Minho chuckled at his antics.

"Um, well, I've actually been coming up here like- a lot?" Minho winced, suddenly realising that there was no way he could explain himself without sounding at least a little creepy.

Jisung visibly paled at that, and stopped chewing.

" _What?"_ he said, though it sounded more like a 'wuh?' around all the food in his mouth.

Minho let out a nervous laugh before expanding.

"Well, at _first_ , I followed Soonie up here 'cause he was getting chubby and I wanted to know why, but then you were so cute and your voice was so nice so I just- kept coming back..."

Minho trailed off as he noticed Jisung was staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face. It must have only been a few seconds, but it was enough time for Minho to start panicking- what if he had messed it all up? What if Jisung called him a creep and went back to insulting him? Minho didn't know if he could handle that anymore-

"You think I'm cute?"

Minho fixed the Gryffindor a deadpan stare, though he was secretly breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's what you picked up on? You don't think it's like- weird or anything?"

"Well, I mean, it is a _little_ weird, but there's no point in me worrying over whatever you heard if you've already heard it. Besides, I know you heard.. um, the worst of it last night." Jisung busied himself with the remaining spoonfuls of cheesecake, looking anywhere but Minho.

"That you like me?"

At that, Jisung visibly cringed. Minho's heart dropped for a second.

"Could you like, maybe forget about it? I get you don't like me back but please don't rub it in..."

What?

 _Forget_ about it?

Minho cursed himself again. He had really gone and forgotten to tell Jisung the most important part of his apology! He couldn't believe he had let Jisung believe the feeling wasn't mutual for so long.

"What? I do like you back, though!" He exclaimed, rushing to defend himself. Jisung's jaw dropped.

"You do?" he responded in disbelief- he had genuinely thought Minho _hated_ him not even 24 hours ago. "But- but I always yell at you!" he continued, trying to wrap his mind around the confession.

"Why would I have kept coming up here if I didn't like you? I mean- yeah you yelled at me a lot but I did the same. I just really like seeing this side of you; You're so adorable, and your voice is so _damn pretty-_ you're an amazing singer, by the way, and you're so nice to my cat which is like, all I could ever ask of someone! How could I not like you is a better question," 

Minho wasn't usually one for putting all his feelings out in the open like that, but he was finally getting somewhere and he _really_ didn't want to lose Jisung at this point; he thought it best to let Jisung know _exactly_ what was on his mind. Throughout his word vomit, however, he had a small realisation of his own.

"Wait, why do _you_ like _me?"_

Jisung, who over the course of his admission had been gaping at Minho with shining eyes, looked sheepishly back down at his hands. He picked at the hem of his jumper nervously.

"Well, I've kind of liked you for a really long time. I only argued with you because I thought if you hated me then it would go away, but that backfired 'cause I just ended up just liking someone who hated me. Well, who I _thought_ hated me," Jisung finished, suddenly very interested in the loose thread he was pulling on.

"I could never hate you," Minho replied, voice small. He and Jisung looked at eachother with subtle smiles before turning their attention to the stars above them once again.

There was still one more question hanging over their heads, though, and it seemed the both of them had the idea to ask at the same time.

"Would you like-"

"Will you be-"

The pair fell about laughing as they realised what had happened. It was cliché, sure, but Minho thought he wouldn't want it any other way.

"You first," Jisung said, being the first one to get over his giggling, though the bright grin on his face never fell.

"I was going to say, will you be my boyfriend? But if that's what you were going to say, I assume thats a yes," he responded cheekily.

Jisung hit his shoulder, though there was no force behind it. "You shouldn't assume things like that Lee Minho! But yes, I would love to be. Um- also, do you think we could keep it a secret for a while?"

At Minho's crestfallen expression, he hurried to add, "Not that I'm embarrassed by you or anything! It's just, I'm not out, and I wasn't expecting this to be the outcome _at all_ so I haven't had any time to be prepared- could we just not tell anyone until we're both ready?"

"Oh yeah- actually, that's probably for the best, especially with how fast gossip spreads around the castle," Minho replied, rolling his eyes as he thought about how much drama he was subjected to through his own best friend. "I want you to be comfortable," he added, with a smile that Jisung mirrored.

"Thank you," Jisung said, briefly pausing before changing the subject, "You know what usually happens now, right?"

"What?" Minho questioned, though the smirk on his lips suggested he already knew the answer.

"You should kiss me," Jisung said, before he closed his eyes and puckered his lips in the most ridiculous, over exaggerated way. Minho laughed at his dramatics.

"Not when you're pulling _that_ expression," he retorted. Jisung joined in with his giggling, and Minho took that opportunity to peck him on the lips.

"Wh- oh, come on!" Jisung pouted, "you can do better than that!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes!"

Minho smiled so wide his eyes formed little crescents before he kissed Jisung again, for real this time. The butterflies that Minho had been feeling for long before that night suddenly exploded into a whirlwind of emotion, and he couldn't help the little laugh that escaped. It made their teeth clack awkwardly, but they both decided to ignore it, too caught up in their own euphoria.

One more thought occured to Minho as he kissed Jisung under the stars that night, causing him to pull back. Jisung frowned as Minho lightly hit his shoulder.

"Oh! And _stop feeding my cat!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh yayy!!! i finally finished!!! i cant believe i wrote this entire chapter in almost under 24 hours, i have impressed myself lmao
> 
> if you didnt figure it out already, this is going to be part of a series!! i have lots of other little storylines planned that will feature all the other members in hogwarts, and theyll all be linked in little ways. i dont know when ill start posting other ones but i am very excited to write them, so hopefully soon!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the first of this series and look forward to more- i have another minsung oneshot planned and i cant wait for that one because ive literally had the idea for it since i was about 12 (obviously not with skz though, they had not debuted when i was 12)
> 
> please leave your thoughts because i appreciate every comment and kudos and it would be cool to have input- also, please don't hesitate to tell me if ive made any spelling mistakes anywhere because i am too lazy to proofread it all again :D
> 
> bye bye for now!! 
> 
> you can follow me on twt @binniesbutt !!


End file.
